Japan x England (Hetalia)
by dante.cutler
Summary: England x Japan srry for all the mess ups
1. Chapter 1 : Intro to England

Chapter 1  
Japan stepped in the room and took a seat. His face pale , his eyes wet. Germany was talking over everyone in a roar, and japan just ignored , cute man with hair as light as the sun, He wore glasses thick and black and completed his look perfectly. Japan was in love, but was to afraid to tell , he was scared of rejection and loss of a great friendship between them. So he sat in the shadow and waited for the moment .After the meeting japan was the last out of the room with his head hanging low. He saw England laughing with America in the corner about the war. Japan felt embarrassed standing alone, not talking to a single soul. He slipped his hands in his pockets and walked down the hall. A voice traveled across the hall and reached japans ear drums. England was jogging down the hall calling japans name "Honda...wait Honda".  
Japan stopped in his tracks and waited for England to arrive. While England was running he lost his balance and fell by the unevenness of his weight , right on Japan. A awkward stare occurred between the two of them. England broke the silentness with a smile and saying "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over for breakfast tommarow."  
Japan agreed for tommorow at 8:00 a.m. , and walked to his dorm. He walked through his door closed it fast and leaned on it a let out a big Huff. He took a few steps into his bathroom and splashed water in his face to cool himself. He put on some white and blacked striped pajamas and fell in the bed.

The next morning Japan woke up to the sun crawling through the planted his hand on the bed and lifted him self up, and rubbed his eyes. He flung his legs around to the floor and got up, got dressed and brushed his teeth. Japan stepped at the door of Arthur (England) and knocked three times. England opened the door undressed. He smiled and uttered "Good morning, sorry about me not being dressed this is how we go to sleep back at home"  
Japans pants got tight. He pulled his jacked down past his crouch to try to hide his erection. England invited Japan and told him to take a seat. "Let me get dressed ill be there in a minute"  
About 10 minutes went by and England came back with a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, and walked into the kitchen to make food.  
England placed a plate in front of japan and in front of him self. Japan mumbled " Thank you"  
England put his fork down, whipped his face and stared at japan. Japan looked up and put his fork down also ready to hear something.  
England said "I saw That " Japan asked " HU?".  
England focused his eyes on where Japans penis lies. Japans cheeks turned red and tilted his head down. England got up off his seat and stood behind Japan. He rubbed his hands up and down his was sitting still and was scared to do anything. England started playing with japans pants and unbuttoned his rushed out of his chair and and fell against the wall. England mumbled "Get out ".  
Japans eye teared up and he stormed out the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost thoughts

Chapter 2

Japan left, and couldnt get what England said off of his mind. Why would he do that? Japan thought. Japan wanted that ,but not in that way. He got to his dorm and turned off the lights and cryed for an hour straight, falling alseep following it. He woke to a knock on the door, he got up and walked to the door , cracked it and stuck his head out. China was standing outside smiling and asked "May , come...in "  
Japan shook his head and opened the door. China took a seat in the living room, and then Japan joined him. "What are doing here Yao ?" Japan asked buttoning up his shirt.  
"Well Arthur was acting wierd, and you were the last to see him an-" Japan lifted his hand.  
China put his head down and Japan got up and said "He tryed to have sex with me" and walked back into his room.

At 5:00 a.m., Japan woke up and got ready for the meeting. Japan was always the first one there, he always woke up and hour earlier than anyone else. Japan grabed his folder opened the door and walked to the room. He opened the door to find England looking at papers. England looked up with the turn of his head and said nothing. Japan walked to the other side of the table and put his iteams down. He took out his speech and started to read it over. England still looking at his papers mumbeled "Dont pretend like it never happened Honda"  
Japan looked at England. "Do you like me or not Honda?" England asked.  
"Y...Ye...Yea... I guess" Japan said nervousely crunching his paper.  
Before the conversation could have gotten any farther Germany and Italy walked in, the silentness was shattered with a screech of the word "PASTA!".  
Germany slaped italy on the back of the head and yelled "SHUTZ THE HELL UP!"  
About 30 minutes later every one was in the room and the meeting had started. China sat next to Japan, he saw it as awkward but didnt say a word. Germany said " Japan your turn, tell us how you think we can end this war"  
Japan stood and fixed his jacket and said " This war is pointless, fighting is a way of protection and you need to use it wisely. I think we need to set up a set of rules for every one around the world to follow so that every on has the same as the other, Thank you"  
Next Germany asked England to state his point of view. England stood and spoke "What japan is sugjesting is setting us up of a Communist World which, we do not need. We need to have a free world for every one to do what they want ,but to follow a set of rules, Thank you"  
England sat down talking to America, talking about Japan and he could see it.

After the meeting Japan and China went to go get a bite at the Cafe down the street. China asked " What do you want you can have anything you want" China smiled and Japan gave no exspression back.  
Belgum walked up a said " Welcome to My Waffle Store!"  
Japan looked out the coner of his eye and saw England and America walking into the woods. Japan said " Im sorry Yao and Belgum but, I have to go"  
Japan walked behind them in scilence. When they stoped Japan hid, and saw somthing he would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3: Unforgettable night

Chapter 3

The forest was wet and damp , Japan felt as if his suit was going to stick to him like glue to paper. His suit was on tight and he had trouble breathing in it. So he held his breath trying not to get him self caught by the two. America whispered "Are you sure no one knows"  
England replied "No, no one will never know, ever!"  
America wraped his long slender arms around Englands shoulders and pulled him close. America went to kiss England and England acepted it. Japan spun around covered his mouth,his eyes watered and his vision was going. Japan rushed up and listened once more to hear America say " Its our 3 month aniversary.  
Japan wiped his tears away with his left hand and ran out of the forest ripping through the leafs trying to get to the town and get back home. On his way back China yelled " HONDA!, are you alright"  
Japan ran to his room locked the door and looked through the peephole to see China knocking with his head down. Japan asked "What do you want"  
China replied "I wana talk"  
Japan opened the door and motioned China to come in. This time he stood behind Japan waiting for him to close the door. Japan turned around looked for a quick second and pushed past china into the kitchen. China leaned on the arc way into the kitchen and asked "What happened Honda, why are you acting like this?"  
Japan slamed his cup on the tile counter and look to his left and muttered "Why do you always want to know"  
China didnt say a word for a second and then said " Because I, care about you Honda"  
He walked over and lifted Japans soft face up and stared into his eyes. Japan stood straight up and kissed China, he pulled his tie out of his hair and moved his fingers through it. China walked Japan over to the wall and pressed up against him kissing his neck. China ripped off Japans jacket to find a tanktop underneath. He rubbed his hands up and down his stared Japan in the eyes and unbuttoned Japans pants and let them fall started playing with his boxers and kissing him. He pulled down Japans boxer and lifted his muscular legs over his shoulders while his back was against the pulled down his pants an stuck himself inside of Japan and Japan screamed " NOO! this hurts to much!"  
China motioned back and forth for and Hour untill he let it out inside of Japan and he screamed both falling to the floor with a big thud.

Japan woke up with white liquid all over the floor. He attempted to ge up but he was sore and fell right back down. China woke and looked at Japan, he got up and took a shower. He came out soken wet and a towel over his walked over to Japan leaning over on the wall and kissed him and whispered "Honda, I love you and I will always be there."  
30 minutes later after China left, Japan could finally moved and pulled himself off the ground, and walked into the shower. He steped out of the shower and stared below and notice how small it was compared to Chinas. Chinas was about 7inc alone and Japans was only 5. Japan felt discustied.

Japan walked with his folder to the meeting, but stopped at Americas door. Before he could knock America was already walking out fixing his blue tie. Hi looked up in shock "Oh!, Honda do you need somthing?"  
Japan asked to come in and America acepted. "You want a cup of coffee" asked America.  
Japan replied "No thank you,but i need you to take a seat.  
America took a seat very slowly sipping his coffee. Japan put his hands together and took a deep breath, he let out five words "England does not love you"


	4. Chapter 4: What goes Around

Chapter 4

America stopped right in the middle of drinking his coffee. He slowly pulled the white cup down the until it reached the table. He licked his lips getting the light brown liquid from his wipped the sweat from his face and said "I dont know what your talking about".  
Japan crossed his legs and leaned back "Alfred you know what I am talking about, you and Arthur have a false relationship that is created by lies."  
By the looks of it America did not want to hear another word ,his eyes where pointed down , his hair was short hair was covering his face. Japan could see Americas teeth grind together like America spured out " YOU WANA MAKE UP LIES GO AHEAD!"  
Japan was shocked to see the hatred coming out of Americas eyes "Alfred im telling you the Tr-" Japan was cut off before he could finish.  
"Ohh, save the SHIT, we all know your in love with Arthur, BUT DO YOU THINK HE LOVES YOU BACK" yealled America.  
Japan was holding back tears of hatred but couldnt hold it back any longer "HE does love me... HES CHEATING ON YOU!"  
"I dont know if you know this, BUT we have been a couple for 3 Months ,so if anything its you hes lieing to!" Awmerica said as he grabed his cup off of the brown coffee table.  
He walked into the kitchen to finish his dishes.

Japan let him self out feeling stupid. China walked out of his room putting on a black swed jacket with a tie. He twisted his head to the left and then to the right , finding Japan. Right there Japan really saw China for who he was and thought to him self I think China is the one for me. China jogged towards Japan , going in for a hug. Japan pushed China off of him. Instead of hugging Japan went in for the kiss. China bit Japans ear and whispered "Did you have fun last night". Japan gave a nod and went to the meeting.

The meeting began early today because Germany was out sick and Italy was running things. All he talked about was Pasta, Pasta, Pasta. Japan was sick of stood up and walked int the hall to get a drink. He walked over to the fountain and pressed the button to get drinking , he over heard the conversation in the room. He wipped his lips off and heard someone mumble We need to drop a bomb on Japan. The feeling that went thorugh Japans body was unexplainable, He was Mad,Sad,and most of all Scared. He removed his ear off the door steped sprinted down the Hall and fell into his dorm.

Japan found him self at the Belgum Waffle Cafe at 7:00 am waiting for his at the news paper he saw that there was no progress in ending the war. The bell rang on the door showing that someone was coming in. Japan looked up as he was turning the walked in with a Black bennie on and a trence coat. There was a big storm out side, no one really was walking like they usually do around this time getting to there meetings. England walked over to Japan and set his trench coat on the table and sat. Japan continued looking at the paper like England wasnt there. England put his hand on Japans, Japan took a quick look but pulled his hand away. "Dont you love me anymore,Honda?" he asked removing his bennie letting out his blonde magestic hair flow free.  
"Why should i love you" Japan asked folding his paper in fours and putting it on the table.  
"I know you think im with Alfred but im not its you i want Honda" He muttered.  
Japans eyes sparkeled with joy and he wanted this to go good...but he knew the right thing to do. He looked at England and said "Athur i dont think i love you any more".


	5. Chapter 5: Violent Friends

Chapter 5

"Oh so now you dont love me?" England said wih a sarcatic look on his face.  
Japan didnt say word, every one in the Cafe was quiet looking and whispering about them behind there place his hand on the back of japans head and pulled him closer, Japan was sweating and didnt know what to put his lips together and tryed to kiss , it stoped Englands head was pulled back and his hair pulled tight. Japan looked up in awe to see China holding his head Japan screamed "NO!...please Yao, dont do this."  
China asked "Do you love him Honda?"  
Japan replied "I-i"  
China asked again "Do you love him or Not!"  
"I DONT KNOW" Japan said.  
China lifted England off his seat and threw him out onto the concreat outside. Rain was everywhere hitting the ground every japan saw was China hitting England in the face over and over again. Japan jumped out of his seat and ran outside, he tackeld China off him and was pinned over him. Japan yelled "STOP IT , I-I Love him"  
China pushed Japan to the ground and whispered "I hate you"

While walking to his dorm Japan found a note on his door that read Japan come visit me in room 3B. Japan but on a change of cloths and walked to the destination. He pushed the door opened and stuck his head in first. A fist came flyingaround the corner into Japans skull. Japan was hazy and fell to the floor. When he woke , he was tied up and naked. A shadow was outline in the darkness. The shadow got closer and appeared, America was standing there with his hands in his pockets. Japans eyes poured out with tears. America said "Yao almost killed Athur, and now your going to pay for this whole thing your putting every one through."  
He unbuttoned his pants and took of his belt. Japan skwirmed like a worm trying to get lose. America lifted up Japans legs and stuck himself inside off japan. America tryed his hardest to hurt Japan , after 10 mins Japan was bleeding and couldnt take any more. He didnt know if he loved it or hated it , he tryed to refraim from loving it. After 3 hours of it he finally came and Japan let out "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" he cryed the hole time and felt terrible.  
America got dressed said "Im sorry Honda, but I cant let you get in my way"  
America walked two steps and a showed tackeled himm to the ground. Lots of moans and blood went flying everwhere. The shadow got up an appeared it self , he saved Japan from this terrible nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6: Home of England

Chapter 6

Japan looked up to see England carring him down the hall. England never looked down to see if he was awake but said "Im sorry for all of this Honda, I hope you will fogive me"  
With Japans last breath he said "Of course"

The morning came and Japan opened his eyes to the sunlight beating on his eye lids. He rolled over and saw England sleeping next to him , he got up and found his scares had been taken cared of by England. He walked with a limp and made his way to the door. He turned the knob an felt a presents of somebody behind him. He turned his torso to find England naked ,rubbing his hair and just opening his eyes. He asked "Are you leaving me again"  
Japan paused for a moment and replied "I have to get back to my dorm"  
"What are you talking about this is your home" England said  
He walked over to Japan tilted his head and gave him a wet kiss. Japan grabed Englands penis and pulled on it. They both smiled and walked into the bed room and closed the door.

-Dante Cutler


End file.
